


to make you blush

by sansoe21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansoe21/pseuds/sansoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles seduces her own father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to make you blush

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so all mistakes are mine, feel free to tell me about them (just don't make me cry). PS I own nothing.

Stiles is taking a shower when the hot water stops. Maybe if she finishes quickly she will be able to wash her hair she thinks. 

After a minute she notes that it isn't going to work she shivered . She steps out of the shower annoyed and grabs her towel to go downstairs to tell her father to fix the damn water.

when she puts the towel around herself and watches her shelf in the mirror she smirks. This can be a great opportunity to let daddy to see more of herself she thinks. 

She goes to her room and pulls out of her dresser the tiniest towel she could find. She throws the other towel on her bed and takes the little blue towel that barley coffers her intimate parts. 

"Daddy is going to likes this" she says to herself in the mirror. 

She runs downstairs. "Dad, dad the hot water doesn't work and I have to wash my hair" she practically screams coming downstairs. 

This is really to early for him he thinks. "Can't you wash you hair tomorrow, I will fix it when I come back from work" he says with a little sigh. 

Why isn't he looking from the damn paper. Hello your little girl is almost naked in front of you she thinks.

But dad " I already started washing it, can you please do this for me" she wines. 

"Stiles I already said it I have to go to work, I will fix it when I will be back from work. Boil some water and mix it with cold water and you can wash your hair with that" he says to her with still the damn paper in front of him. 

She had enough. She walks and stands in front of her dad and takes the paper and tossed it on the floor. 

The sheriff had enough and looks at her with a frown ready to murder her until he sees her. " Stiles why are you wearing no clothes". 

She took a seat on his lap."Dad I already told you, I was taking a shower when the stupid hot water didn't work anymore, I tried to wash my hair with the cold water but after a minute it was just to cold she said with a innocent face. 

Dad I am cold please warm me up. 

" Stiles you are not 5 anymore, it really is not acceptable in the society we live" the sheriff said while petting her legs.

So you don't want to warm your little girl up, you will let her freeze because the opinions of the society is more important then your only daughter.

Listen baby girl nobody is ever going to be more important in my whole live then you but maybe you should wear some clothes I am 100 % sure it will warm you up.

No I want you. She tosses her blue towel on the floor. You are my dad, it's your job and I don't care what other people will say and think.

She stays on her fathers lap naked for a couple minutes and realizes that her farther does nothing. 

She stands up."The opinions of others are more important to you then to help your own daughter" she screams to her father with water leaking out of her eyes.

The sheriff stands up and walks to her daughter and scoops her up in his arm. Bridal style he walks with her upstairs. He puts her on his bed and whispers in her ears "I will take care of you baby girl".

Stiles opens her legs as wide as she can to give her father better access to her wet pussy. The sheriff gives her a heated kiss and trails down to suck on her little tits. With 2 fingers in her she comes.

She is one hot sweaty mess. The sheriff lets her stay on the bed to rest."I have to go to work baby but when I will be back you are going to ride my dick until you will see stars" with that promise he leaves.


End file.
